


Jack incontra Sally

by Milady_Silvia



Series: This is Halloween [2]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 1: 18 Ago e filo.Fandom: Nightmare Before Christmas.Parole: 669.Titolo: Jack incontra Sally





	Jack incontra Sally

Jack incontra Sally

 

Sally prese ago e filo, ricucendosi la gamba di pezza con attenzione, piegò in avanti la testa, facendo cigolare il suo vecchio letto, dalle assi tarlate, che svettava nella stanza decrepita. I lunghi capelli rossi della bambola di pezza le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Con un po’ di ago e filo non c’è niente che non si possa aggiustare” si disse, controllando anche le cuciture del resto del corpo.

< Oggi ci farà visita il primo ospite da quando sono nata > pensò, piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

“Vedi di uscire presto da lì! Devi pulire la casa! Voglio che il the sia pronto per quando il nostro ospite arriverà!“ la richiamo il dottor Finklestein, premendo gli occhiali sul viso.

< Da quando sono nata nel laboratorio, non ho mai incontrato nessun altro a parte il mio creatore e il suo assistente gobbo Igor…

Chissà come sarà quest’ospite. In fondo viene dalla città di Halloween > rifletté Sally.

Si alzò in piedi, ripose ago e filo, danzando sul posto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

< Ha detto che è il Re delle Zucche, sembra un titolo fantastico > pensò. Si affacciò dalla finestra e osservò la torre nera in cima alla collina. < Viene da lì, lui vive lì. Re, sembra qualcosa d’importante. Che sia una zucca antropomorfa? > s’interrogò.

Si sedette davanti al suo specchio ed iniziò a pettinarsi i capelli.

“Dannazione! Il sindaco ci ucciderà se faremo cattiva figura con Jack!” la richiamò ancora il dottore.

“Jack?!” rispose lei, con tono ammirato.

“Sì, Jack Skellington. Il nostro ospite!” rispose il dottore con tono infastidito.

Sally sentì il cuore accelerare il suo battito.

< Allora quello è il suo titolo! Il suo nome è Jack” disse, finendo di pettinarsi.

I cardini arrugginiti della sua porta improvvisamente scricchiolavano, seguiti dalla voce ruvida del suo creatore. 

"Sortita?" chiese il dottore, entrando nella stanza, accomodato nella sua sedia a rotelle. Il ronzio dell’elettricità del suo mezzo risuonò nella stanza.

Sally era balzata in piedi, tenendo il pettine stretto al petto.

“Eccoti qui. Ti ho chiamata, sai? Sei pronta?” chiese il dottore.

“Sì, sì, lo sono” rispose lei, sentendolo grugnire.

“Vorrei non dovermi presentare da lui con una bambola raffazzonata come te, spero non se ne curi” ringhiò il Dr. Finklestein. 

La vide sospirare e la fissò con astio.

“Sally, tutto bene? Sembri… distratta…” la richiamò, assottigliando gli occhi dietro i grandi occhiali scuri e rotondi.

“I-io sto bene…” rispose lei. Cercando di sorridergli.

“Allora resta qui, quando sarà il momento ti verrò a chiamare. E ricordati, dovrai tenere il tuo miglior comportamento, o per te saranno guai…” la minacciò il suo creatore, indicandola con l’indice coperto dal guanto di lattice nero.

Sally annuì, guardando il suo creatore rinchiuderla di nuovo dentro con la grande porta.

La fissò mestamente, accarezzando i rocchetti di filo, rimanendo immobile finché qualcuno non bussò con forza alla porta, facendola ondeggiare. 

Sally si alzò in piedi e vide Igor entrare.

“Sbrigati, ti stiamo aspettando al piano di sotto, vieni” ordinò. 

Sally mise in tasca ago e filo, e lo seguì lungo le impervie scale a chiocciola. Scesero fino al piano di sotto, il dottore era accomodato in uno studio con il camino acceso, di fronte a una poltrona girata verso le fiamme.

“Sally, lui…”. Iniziò il dottore.

“Lasci, mi presento io” lo interruppe il visitatore, alzandosi di scatto, si voltò verso Sally e le rivolse un sorriso abbagliante.

Sally si accarezzò le cuciture del petto, sentiva il suo cuore battere troppo velocemente.

Lo scheletro di fronte a lei aveva una figura alta, affusolata, nonostante fosse così sottile, si muoveva con grazia. Le sue orbite vuote si muovevano espressive, così come il suo cranio latteo.

Allungò la mano d’ossa con un gesto elegante e lei la prese titubante.

“Sally? Fantastico, volevo proprio conoscerti” disse Jack. entusiasta.

< Non potrebbe essere più bello di così, però per quanto sia il signore di questa oscura città, in lui vedo la spontaneità di un bambino > pensò Sally, arrossendo.


End file.
